¿El amor es un arte?
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: A Ladonia le costaba reconocer sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, la simpleza de un acto puede cambiarlo todo. Ladonia/KugelMugel, One-Shot.


_¡Moi moi!_

_Sí, quería aumentar el número de historias de estas dos micronaciones. Son adorableeews. Bueh ._._

**_HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, LAS PINTURAS DE KUGELMUGEL NO ME PERTENECEN Y NADA ME PERTENECE EN HETALIA._**

_Nombres humanos: **Johan **(Ladonia) y** Alexis **(KugelMugel). Ah, **Kaelin** (Wy)._

_¡Enjoy! =D_

* * *

"El amor… ¿también es un arte?"

Ladonia consideró la pregunta por unos segundos, mas inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza. N-no, ¡no estaba enamorado! Lo que sentía por aquel callado y rubio pintor no era exactamente amor. Entonces, ¿qué era? Repasó mentalmente su situación. Veamos: cuando te sudan las manos, te tiemblan las piernas, apenas puedes respirar, la temperatura te sube como si tuvieras fiebre, el estómago se te llena de no de mariposas, sino de pterosaurios enfurecidos, el corazón te late haciéndote creer que sufres de una taquicardia de alto nivel y el cerebro se te congela como si estuviera en la nevera, no es amor. Es… es simplemente… ¡¿es simplemente qué?!

Entrecerró un poco los ojos, observando con detenimiento al menor a lo lejos, como un zoólogo ante una nueva especie de animal. El chico estaba sentado en un banco, dedicándose a pintar, como de costumbre. De seguro estaría representando el paisaje o algo por el estilo, manías de pintores, pensó. ¿Por qué etapa* estaría pasando? Las pocas obras que había visto de él (un par de cuadros de gatos, y tres de vistas de lugares austríacos) eran magníficas. Sí, había que reconocer que tenía un don. El otro don que poseía era la capacidad de ponerlo físicamente enfermo.

Todo ello era completamente nuevo para él. Por su parte, ¿qué sentiría el rubio? De seguro nada, con aquella expresión de piedrita de plaza. Más expresivo que Kristen Stewart en una entrevista. No creía que hubiera algo vivo debajo de aquella capa de roca.

¡Maldita sea! Después de todo, ¿a él qué le importaba? ¿_Desde cuándo_ le importaba? ¿Y _por qué_ le importaba? Si no era más que otro país inútil que…

Una cachetada interrumpió sus pensamientos. Enfurecido, se volvió hacia su hermano menor, con las manos sobre la mejilla herida. Sealand sonrió y aplaudió alegremente.

—¡Se ha logrado establecer conexión con Ladonia! —festejó. El pelirrojo apretó los dientes.

—Maldito imbécil —respondió, molesto, frotándose la zona golpeada. —¿De verdad que era necesario?

—No me estabas escuchando —señaló Sealand. El otro bufó.

—Correcto —afirmó con malhumor.

—Estaba diciéndote que Raivis me invitó a pasar el fin de semana en su casa —explicó el rubio, balanceándose de adelante para atrás en el respaldo del banco. Ambos estaban en la plaza donde acostumbraban a reunirse las micronaciones, generalmente por la mañana, y esa ocasión no era la excepción. Mientras ellos "charlaban", Hutt River y Seborga se dedicaban a molestar a Molossia, y Wy corría a hablarle a KugelMugel, sentado aparte y concentrado en su pintura.

Alto ahí.

Johan se adelantó un poco y prestó atención a la chica que en ese momento se estaba acercando a _su_ amigo. ¿Eh? ¡¿Amigo?! ¡No, ni siquiera eso! Los dos eran como extraños. No tenía ningún derecho a llamarle así. ¿Entonces…? Igual le molestaba. Observó cómo la castaña le decía algo al rubio, éste contestaba y ambos se echaron a reír. Unas risas particulares, casi contenidas, pero sinceras. Tan rápido como aparecieron, se desvanecieron, y se concentraron en sus trabajos. Se percató que Kaelin contemplaba la obra de su compañero con especial admiración. Aquello lo hizo notar cómo los celos empezaban a carcomerle como termitas en una madera. No, mejor cómo empezaban a devorarlo, como lobos famélicos tras una semana sin comer. ¿Por qué demonios se enojaba tanto? Era sólo que…

—¡Ladooooniaaaa! —Peter comenzó a sacudirlo, tomándolo de los hombros. ¡Maldito crío insoportable! El pelirrojo le apartó las manos bruscamente.

—¿Puedes decirme de una puta vez qué demonios quieres?

—Quiero que me acompañes a casa de Raivis —Sealand hizo un puchero y juntó las manos a modo de súplica. —Por favor, por favor, por favor…

—No te acompañaré al manicomio donde se encuentra encerrado ese inútil cagón —contestó Ladonia. ¡De ninguna manera! No iba a desperdiciar su santo fin de semana, el momento que más esperaba durante los cinco días que duraba la tortura, en plan "Voy a ir como un tremendo tarado a escuchar sobre Power Rangers, Power Rangers, por qué no me reconocen, el buen tipo de España** y más Power Rangers". Peter se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua, a lo que su hermano respondió con una mueca desdeñosa. Acto seguido se levantó. —Vámonos —le ordenó. Ya no soportaba más estar ahí. Con un bufido fastidiado del rubio —al que logró llevarse a rastras—, se retiró de aquella plaza que, a pesar de ser abierta, lo ahogaba como si tuviera una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza.

vVv

Alexis suspiró abatido cuando vio a los dos hermanos irse. Ahora no podría terminar su pintura. Volvió la mirada hacia el lienzo, hacia la obra incompleta. No había caso, debía continuarla de memoria. Mojó el pincel en la pintura naranja con parsimonia. A su lado, Wy se percató del repentino desánimo de su amigo.

—Es muy bueno —comentó. Capaz que admirando un poco la obra podría alegrarlo un poco. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el rubio se sonrojó y aceptó en silencio el halago, siguió de la misma forma. Conocía bien cómo sus ojos se apagaban y su expresión se oscurecía. De golpe, una idea le cayó del cielo. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos frenéticamente, dándose cuenta de que KugelMugel la miraba de reojo. Había logrado captar su atención. Esbozó una sonrisa triunfante cuando sus dedos rozaron el papel y sacó lo que había encontrado. Se apresuró en entregárselo a su compañero, que lo tomó con su delicadeza habitual. Al instante, se quedó helado.

KugelMugel tenía infinidad de pinturas, a pesar de que varias las había regalado; paisajes, gatitos, otros animales, fotos de películas, de todo; mas sus obras más preciadas eran aquellas en las que Ladonia aparecía. El tosco pelirrojo había comenzado a ser su obsesión, se sentía como un acosador. ¡Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, de recordarlo! A pesar de aquella personalidad hostil, malhumorada, brusca, lo adoraba. No le había costado darse cuenta de que se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

Sin embargo, jamás había logrado verlo sonreír, ni siquiera por asomo. Y ahora lo tenía allí, frente a sus ojos.

En la foto Ladonia reía alegremente; una sonrisa pura, diáfana, real. No era producto de sus fantasías. Seguro lo habían capturado por sorpresa, porque en todas las instantáneas que le habían tomado al chico en la vida, aparecía enfurruñado o con una mueca de disgusto. El corazón le comenzó a latir rápidamente, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un leve tono rojizo. Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Luego parpadeó un poco para despejarse y le devolvió la fotografía a Kaelin. Ésta negó con la cabeza.

—Tómala —insistió en voz baja el rubio. Ella sonrió.

—No, ahora es tuya —contestó. Alexis se ruborizó hasta las orejas y murmuró un "Gracias". Él sabía que Kaelin era muy buena amiga y una persona en la que se podía confiar, y de hecho, lo había comprobado desde que ésta había descubierto su devoción por el pelirrojo, y se lo había callado. Desde entonces habían entablado una amistad muy fuerte de la que los dos estaban orgullosos.

Wy se había ofrecido a ayudarle con el tema de Johan; KugelMugel se atrevería a decir que hasta estaba deseosa de que estuvieran juntos. Mas eso se le hacía algo extraño, y jamás se lo había preguntado, de pura vergüenza. Y allí estaba ella, regalándole una simple foto, que significa muchísimo más que todo el oro del mundo para Alexis. Continuó contemplando aquella sonrisa, que dejaba al descubierto su perfectamente blanca dentadura. Ahora, más que nunca, se encontraba profundamente enamorado de aquel chico.

vVv

Ladonia regresó a la plaza varias horas más tarde. En aquel momento, cuando casi era de noche, el lugar estaba desierto, o como diría él: "libre de lelos e inútiles haciendo gala de su admirable estupidez". En aquel momento, la plaza era _su_ territorio. Todo le pertenecía. Adoraba ir allí y tener su tiempo para meditar, planear cosas, o simplemente tomarse un descanso de las bobadas cotidianas, sin que nadie lo molestara.

Se acomodó sobre el respaldo del banco, al igual que esa mañana, y dejó el paraguas apoyado sobre el césped. Había sido precavido y lo había llevado, puesto que antes de salir el cielo estaba nublado y presagiaba una evidente tormenta. Y no tenía intenciones de volver a casa mojado como un perro.

Cerró los ojos y percibió la humedad en el aire. Más pruebas de lo obvio. Por unos minutos, sólo escuchó el silbido del viento entre las hojas y algún que otro grillo salvaje. Luego oyó otra cosa, que al principio no reconoció. Estaba fuera de lugar en su reino de paz.

Pisadas.

Oh no, pisadas.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse frente a frente con el rubio que había estado contemplando anteriormente. De forma automática, el ritmo de sus latidos se intensificó y las manos le comenzaron a sudar, y se percató de cómo la sangre le subía a la cara. ¡Maldita sea! Ambos se quedaron congelados. KugelMugel se había llevado un puño al pecho, como si intentara que el corazón no se le escapara volando. Johan se humedeció los labios y le dio la espalda.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? —preguntó con voz ronca, haciendo un esfuerzo por intimidarlo. No sirvió de nada.

—Pregunto lo mismo —replicó el otro, impasible. Un trueno resonó, rematando sus palabras, y una llovizna empezó a caer, ignorada por ambos.

—Siempre vengo aquí a esta hora —respondió Johan, frunciendo la boca. Detrás suyo, Alexis abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido.

—Y-yo también —balbuceó. En ese instante, una misma pregunta los atravesó a los dos como una flecha "¿Y por qué nunca nos hemos encontrado?".

Ladonia no supo qué decir, y su compañero tampoco. Sin embargo, fue la misma llovizna la que los salvó del silencio incómodo: fue aumentando su fuerza hasta convertirse en un intenso chaparrón imposible de pasar por alto. A los dos segundos el pelirrojo estaba empapado y el frío le calaba los huesos, así que agarró su paraguas y lo abrió. Casi instintivamente, se volteó y miró a Alexis. Éste temblaba tanto que hasta los dientes le castañeaban, mientras intentaba protegerse del frío abrazándose. Los labios se le estaban poniendo azules y su piel había perdido el color. Tenía todo el aspecto de un cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia. Sin pensarlo, Johan le tendió la mano y cuando el otro la tomó, tiró de él y lo sentó en el banco, mientras se deslizaba a su lado, bajándose del respaldo. Se apresuró en atraerlo a su cuerpo para que el paraguas los protegiera a los dos, por lo que le pasó un brazo por el hombro. El rubio no se resistió y se pegó a él, buscando calor. A pesar de que los dos tenían la ropa pegada a la piel de tan mojados que estaban, el estar juntos les hizo más soportable el frío. En ese momento Ladonia se percató de la situación en que se encontraba.

—U-uh… —quiso decir algo, pero la voz no le salía. Sus labios se movieron apenas, articulando una palabra que nunca llegó a pronunciar. Cerró la boca, consciente de que no le saldrían más que tonterías si intentaba hablar. También sabía que estaba casi hiperventilando. Había actuado por institinto, protegiendo al ser más débil frente a inconveniencias naturales. Se sintió en un documental de animales al pensar eso. De reojo, miró a su compañero. Se había apoyado en su hombro, con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados, más vulnerable que nunca. Ladonia notó —aliviado, aunque jamás lo admitiría— que sus mejillas habían recuperado el color habitual y sus labios también. Ajeno a la mirada del mayor, KugelMugel abrió un poco los ojos y buscó algo debajo de su camisa a rayas. Para su sorpresa, sacó una foto de él y la revisó con cuidado, fijándose que no se hubiera mojado. Al comprobar que estaba completamente seca, suspiró tranquilo y la volvió a guardar. Luego alzó la vista hacia el pelirrojo y descubrió que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, la cara roja como un tomate y las manos le temblaban. Alexis lo miró preocupado por un segundo, y después se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Su rostro no tardó en tomar un color carmesí.

—Y-yo…

—¿Porqué… tienes… una foto mía… con esa cara? —la voz se le cortaba del enfado. ¿De dónde demonios la había sacado? ¿Y por qué la tenía él? ¡Todas las pruebas de sus sonrisas salvajes debían ser quemadas y sus cenizas esparcidas por el mar! ¡No debía estar en manos de otra persona que no fuera él! —Dámela.

—No —se negó Alexis, sin dudarlo. El otro sacó la mano de su hombro y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

—Dame-esa-foto.

—¿O qué? —desafió KugelMugel.

—O te la arrancaré yo mismo y la incendiaré.

—¡N-no! —KugelMugel abrió los ojos como platos con desesperación. —No, ¡no puedes hacer eso! —agregó, y Johan pudo apreciar una nota de angustia en su voz, lo que le llamó la atención.

—¿Y si lo hago qué? —contestó bruscamente.

—¡Si lo haces tendrás que sonreír para mí todos los días!

Alexis parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Por su lado, el corazón de Ladonia pegó un salto y dio una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados.

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó aturdido, aflojando la fuerza que había ejercido sobre su compañero, que tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza.

—Lo que oíste —susurró con la voz quebrada. Al no recibir una respuesta, apoyó las manos sobre el pecho del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima que trazó su camino en la mejilla pálida. —Johan, t-tú… T-tú eres muy importante para mí, y creo… no, estoy seguro, de que no podría vivir sin ti.

Un silencio muerto le siguió a sus palabras. Alexis sollozó suavemente, entre asustado y triste, preparándose emocionalmente para un rechazo. Sin embargo, Ladonia lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, obligándole a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Cuando éste habló, murmuró en su oído.

—Alexis, ¿estás diciendo que me amas…?

El aludido apretó los labios y tragó saliva.

—Sí.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo unos segundos callado. Después tomó a su compañero de los hombros y le rozó con torpeza los labios. La respiración del rubio se detuvo. Aunque el beso no había tenido mucha técnica, era tan suave y lleno de amor que se estremeció. Johan se separó y juntó su frente con la de KugelMugel.

—Mierda… yo también te amo, joder.

Intentó sonreír, pero sólo logró esbozar una mueca con la que parecía que hubiera chupado un limón. Alexis no pudo contenerse y se rió, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin que el dueño se diera cuenta, mas ya no eran de miedo y dolor, sino de pura felicidad. Dejando todo de importarle, apoyó sus manos una en cada mejilla del pelirrojo y lo besó en los labios, enrojeciendo. Ladonia lo recibió algo tieso al principio por la sorpresa, pero luego se acostumbró y respondió introduciendo la lengua en la boca del otro, que le permitió la entrada sin oponer resistencia. Las manos del mayor acariciaron su cintura, y sus labios insistían en hacer más fogoso el beso.

El paraguas había quedado olvidado en el suelo y la lluvia los empapaba sin piedad, pero no les importaba. Ni lo más mínimo.

"Es cierto", pensó Johan mientras enterraba los dedos en el cabello dorado del otro. "Amar es un arte."

* * *

*Etapas de los pintores: O también llamadas "épocas". Se refiere a las veces en las que un pintor se obsesiona con, por ejemplo, la representación de animales; en ese tiempo se dedica a pintar animales. Esto varía de un artista a otro, claro está. Y puede encontrarse no sólo en casos de pintores, sino de dibujantes, escritores, directores de películas, etcétera.

(Ya se darán cuenta por qué etapa está pasando la escritora...)

**El buen tipo de España: Otra de las locuras de la autora. Sealand no está reconocida por la Unión Postal Internacional, por lo que no emite sellos propios válidos internacionalmente. Inmonaranja, la inmobiliaria encargada de traspasar Sealand, aprovechó que Correos de España ofrecía la posibilidad a empresas y particulares de personalizar sus sellos, para encargar una tirada de sellos conmemorativos de la puesta en marcha de la operación de transferencia del Principado de Sealand por parte de dicha inmobiliaria española. La tirada de estos sellos ha sido, a pesar de que fue encargada con motivos propagandísticos, reducida. Sólo una pequeña cantidad fue puesta en circulación y éstos son a todos los efectos -ya que se trata de sellos emitidos por España-, reconocidos universalmente y válidos para uso postal internacional. Copiado y pegado de la Wikipedia. No podía haber explicación mejor.

* * *

_Tenía que hacer un one-shot de ellos dos :'D Últimamente estoy casi en época de exámenes (me faltan dos semanitas) y justo vuelvo el día que empiezan, así que cada vez tengo menos tiempo para darme el lujo de escribir. Sin embargo, ¡sin embargo! Pasada la semana de tortura voy a seguir con todo. I promise :'D _

_¡Dejen reviews en caso de opiniones y/o dudas! ¡Por favor! :3 O Peter se quedará sin Power Rangers :c_

_¡Gracias por leer! :D_


End file.
